Zeke Midas
Zeke Midas is the name given to the second born son of the Werewolf Anita and her mate. Though born with a different name, this wolf would be separated from the pack shortly after his birth due to several hunting parties. He was found by distant relatives of King Midas, who had been hunting the wolves for months. Seeing the child as innocent, the Midas's chose to raise him as their own and gave him the new name of Zeke Midas. When Zeke was eight years old, he saw his first full moon and transformed into a Werewolf, and in this new state he killed his adoptive family and was left alone. Growing up Zeke becomes a con artist, tricking people into giving him their money and shelter him. But while he stayed close to the world of man, Zeke felt more connected to his life as a wolf, and so sought a way to stay in his wolf form permanently. This led him to travel to the Dark Castle, home of the Dark One, where he would ask him to make him into a wolf forever. Rumpelstiltskin agreed to give him his wish in exchange for a certain price, that price being their being three brothers who had also made a deal with Rumple and were attempting to flee the price, and so Zeke's task was to hunt and kill these brothers. Using his wolf state, Zeke managed to track the brothers down to three separate cottages where they were living chopping wood and collecting hay, in truth these brothers were good and honest folk who got mixed up with the wrong wizard. But Zeke did not care, as all he wanted was what he deserved, and so Zeke lured the brothers into the forest and murdered them. With their deal upheld, Rumpelstitskin molded Zeke into a wolf that he should remain his entire life, but for this magic their was a cost, Zeke's new form would be a wolf-human hybrid and be branded a monstrous freak by both wolves and humans. Zeke was unsatisfied with the results of their deal, but Rumple simply sent Zeke to the infinite forest where he would spend years hunting animals and becoming even more rabid than a natural wolf. But when the Dark Curse came Zeke was sent to Storybrooke where he was turned back to his human form. After the Dark Curse was lifted, Zeke was transformed back into his new wolf-human hybrid form and retreated into the woods where he would hide for weeks feeding off of the scraps of Storybrooke. But when Anton was regrowing magic beans to create portals, Zeke found his stash before the Evil Queen destroyed it all, and used the bean to create a magic portal back to the Enchanted Forest, where he would be free to run rampant with the lack of authority. Powers and Abilities Lycanthropy: Zeke can transform himself into a werewolf, which is a human/wolf hybrid of supernatural origin, through sheer force of will, usually by meditating on the image of a full moon. While in that form, he retains his normal intellect, is capable of speech (with some difficulty), and looks more like the classic werewolf. During a full moon, however, he changes involuntarily, loses his cognitive abilities, and looks more like a wolf than a human. * Superhuman Strength: The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift about a thousand pounds. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. * Superhuman Stamina: The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Agility: The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Speed: The Werewolf's speed is similarly enhanced and is way faster than the finest human athlete, being nearly invisible during the night. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: The werewolf has superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. He can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding low caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature without sustaining injury. * Claws and Teeth: The Werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Werewolf is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. His ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Monsters Category:Mass Murderer Category:Werewolves